herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aughra
Aughra is a major character from Jim Henson's 1982 film The Dark Crystal ''and the deuteragonist of ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance ''prequel series. Jen, the film's main protagonist, is sent on a quest to restore the Dark Crystal converting its dark powers to their previous light state. She was performed by puppeteer Frank Oz, with the late Billie Whitelaw providing her voice. In the 2019 prequel ''Age of Resistance, she is performed by Kevin Clash and voiced by Donna Kimball. History In his quest, Jen is sent to Aughra, a seeker, who had managed to save the shard needed and keep it hidden from the Dark Crystal's masters, the Skeksis. Though Aughra had several such possible shards and did not know which of them was the true one she awaited a hero, (Jen), whom she had foreseen would come and pick the shard out to restore the crystal. As Jen picks the shard though the Skeksis's automaton guards, the Garthim, come for Jen and the crystal shard. Aughra creates a distraction for Jen while also trying to save her lab from being destroyed, but is ultimately captured and brought before the Skeksis. Aughra remains obstinate despite her situation at the non-existent mercy of the Skeksis and criticizes them for callously tearing up her home. For her trouble, Aughra is brought to be imprisoned in the Chamber of Life. From her imprisonment, Aughra watched Kira as she was drained of her essence, and told her to fight back by calling to the creatures. The creatures in the castle soon later helped free Kira and Aughra. Appearance Wizened, three-and-a-half feet tall, ram-horned, three-eyed, ornery, capricious, and maternal. Aughra has one working detachable eye and two blind eyes. Personality Aughra is mean and cantankerous and prone to mood swings. An example of this is described in the novel: When Jen reaches for something out of curiosity in Aughra's observatory, she angrily holds his hand to the table and growls at him not to touch anything. She then proceeds to behave as if nothing had happened. She is shown saying dramatically that the Great Conjunction is the "end of the world", and then adding, in a different tone of voice, "or the beginning! Hmf!" before dismissively remarking that ends and beginnings are "all the same" (each being a form of change). She seems well-acquainted with what most of Thra's inhabitants would view with awe, but is herself overawed when the urSkeks assume their true forms. When she asks Jen the location of his urRu mentor, and hears that the latter is dead, she becomes wary and says "Could be anywhere, then". Aughra shows no fear of the Skeksis or the Garthim, calling them "fools", the Garthim "stupid" and stating, "Lords? Not for long! What about the prophecy, that a Gelfling will end Skeksis power? He'll come! Make you crawl, like the worms you are!" In spite of her personality, the show, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, reveals that Aughra has compassion for all life on Thra. Despite Seladon's misguided intentions and when the Arathim Ascendancy went astray, she acted more like a mother disappointed with her children. Quotes Gallery Aughra_AOR.jpg TheDarkCrystal-Aughra'sEye.jpg Aughra standing up to the Skeksis.jpg|Aughra standing up to the Skeksis. Trivia *Jim Henson's original name for Aughra was 'Habeetabat'. Although he and screenwriter David Odell were fond of this name, Brian Froud was not. Froud's first concept sketches made the character into an ogre like character, so for a while she was renamed 'Ogra' before finally settling on 'Aughra'. *Originally, Frank Oz was to provide Aughra's voice, her sounding similar to a combination of Fozzie Bear, Yoda, and Miss Piggy. But her lines were later re-dubbed by Billie Whitelaw. *She is based after a Stygian witch from Greek mythology. *Her creature and costume designer was Brian Froud and her Design and Fabrication Supervisor was Lyle Conway. The Fabrication Team for Aughra were David Barclay, Jeremy Hunt, Paul Jiggins, Graeme Galvin, and Steve Court. Navigation Category:Female Category:Wise Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Strong-Willed Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mentor Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Revived